


the darkest night will soon end when lights shine in

by AncientElemental



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Protectiveness, Team as Family, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientElemental/pseuds/AncientElemental
Summary: Bullies should know never to mess with these protectors of Earth. It never ends well for them at all. Apparently, Amanda and Harper never got the memo.(How overly protective the rangers are of each other)





	the darkest night will soon end when lights shine in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlshrewt97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of these characters used in this story. 
> 
> Warning: There is homophobic language and other mild swears in this story. If you are uncomfortable with it, please exit the story now or while you are reading.
> 
> Title inspired by a quote from Victor Hugo: "Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise again.”

The first thing Trini felt was a mind-ripping headache. “Fuck,” she swore.

Everything hurt. Nothing about her body didn’t feel pain and burning as she tried to figure out her surroundings. Her mind scattered and couldn’t seem to place damn anything. But, it seemed to race faster than before, just intensifying the already searing headache thrust upon her.

“God, what the hell just happened.” she was able to slur out. The light seemed to race in next, making everything just hurt even more. She wanted to scream in pain for that damn fucking headache, but just couldn’t. She reasoned “ _My breath is barely able to form breaths or words that screams are the least of my problems. Actually, maybe it is a problem considering what or who could have abducted and knocked me out. Rita’s already come for me. Why not others? Why don’t I just be all of the villains’ whipping dog or some damsel in distress?_ ”

“Well, it looks like the fag is finally waking up.” an echoey voice says

“What?” Trini tried to reply.

“You heard me, fag? How was your beauty sleep?” the voice replied. A set of mean spirited giggles seemed to follow the condescending remarks.

As consciousness was rushing back to her, Trini could make 2 figures standing over her. The cold tiled floor of the girls’ locker room caused an unintended chill down her spine, lining her skin with goosebumps.

“I hope that the drugs gave you time to think about your dumb choice you made of becoming a dyke. You think that we’re all OK with it. But, we’ll just find a way to get it out of you.” one of the figures said with Trini finally realizing who the figures had to be.

“Amanda? Harper? Is that you?”

“That’s right, _Trini_. We brought you here to teach you a lesson," says Amanda

“Yeah. And what would that be?”

Harper then replies, “Well, we already mentioned your little lifestyle change. Then, you’ve seemed to be able to collect your own little friends so they can feel pity for you.

"Why you-"

"Oh, and then there’s the fact that you seem to have converted our former little cheerleader into your dyke ways, and seem to have convinced Jason Scott into your pathetic bunch as well.” Amanda bitterly mocked.

“Don’t you dare talk about them like that,” Trini yelled.

“Oh. It seems the fag hasn’t learned her lesson yet. Well, I guess another dose of Rohypnol should clear your mind of these thoughts. Then, we’ll all be on the same terms. Alright?”

Trini struggled to move her body as the 2 girls approached with a water bottle in Amanda’s hands. Her eyes widened in fear of the serious damage that would be placed in her body. Trini nervously thought “ _If it has enough power to knock me out with only a small dosage, I don’t want to think about what a dosage like this could to me this time?_ ”

Though struggling as hard as she could, Harper put her hands on her head and forced her mouth open.

“Sweet dreams, Trini,” Amanda said while lifting the water battle to Trini’s face.

All of a sudden, a bang was heard throughout the room. Trini recognized it as the door to the locker room opening. Frantic, loud footsteps were heard against the tile. “ _Well, both Amanda and Harper are here so it can’t be anyone of them. Could it be a fellow cheerleader whose helping them out? Could they have asked Ty? It is after hours, so nobody would be checking the locker rooms._ ” Trini pondered.

“Trini! Where are you?” Kimberly’s voice rang out.

“Well, look who’s come to your rescue. The traitor herself. Too bad she’s too late.” Harper jeered.

“What was that, you two? I knew I smelled something rotten here.” Kimberly confidently declared.

“You’re sure it isn’t you two dykes with your-” Amanda countered.

“Oh, just shut the fuck up. Just let me and Trini leave here and no one gets hurt.” Kimberly demanded.

“Fine, whatever. Take the waste out of here already.” Amanda said while pushing Trini to the ground.

The two girls got up and manically giggled on their way out of the locker room.

“Trini!” Kimberly worryingly shouted, running to catch the girl before she hit her head.

Kimberly caught Trini and proceeded to try to get her to be able to stand up, which proved difficult with her numbed body. After several tries, she was finally able to get her up and be able to wrap Trini’s arm around her shoulder and proceeded to walk out of the locker room. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Jason who, along with Zack and Billy, was looking for Trini.

“Hey, Jason....... I found her...... But, she’s not looking so good....... Amanda and Harper got her and seem to have drugged her......... I’ll meet you guys by the detention room. ........... Alright. I’ll see you as soon as possible.......... Bye.”

Trini groaned “Well, that sucked.”

“Good to see you’re still alive at least. You had us all scared to death. What happened?” Kimberly worryingly expressed.

“They got the jump on me somehow and drugged me with something. It’s making my head feel all funny. So, I can’t remember how they did it.”

“Well, we'll make sure you’ll be fine. I promise.” Kimberly said.

“Thanks,” Trini said and proceeded to try to give Kimberly a kiss on the cheek. “I’m starting to feel a little bit better.”

“Good to hear.” Kimberly said, while smiling.

The two made their way to the detention room door where Jason, Billy, and Zack were nervously waiting. When they saw the 2, they immediately rushed over to the pair.

Zack approached Trini on her other side and gave her a side hug. "Are you doing alright, crazy girl? 'Cause you don't look so good." Zack half-whispered into her ear. 

"Yeah. I'm doing all right and feeling much better." Trini replied.

"What happened?" Jason asked Kimberly.

"Amanda and Harper got the drop on her and drugged her with something that knocked her out."

"Those two make me so mad that I wish I could do something to make them pay. I mean, I don't know what I would do. I can't use my powers, either ranger or the superpowers we gained from the coins. But if I could, I would." Billy rambled. 

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate the support." Trini happily expressed. 

"Hey. We just have to stick together and those 2 have no chance." Kimberly snarkily remarked. 

Jason pulled Trini and Kimberly into a big loving hug with Zack and eventually Billy coming over to join and revel in the love and protectiveness they all shared with each other. They silently vowed to never leave any of them alone to defend themselves against any bullies, however mundane or supernatural they are. 


End file.
